


Night like this

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken





	Night like this

     Elodie leaned against the tree, looking at the stars above her. She had never been one to know the constellations, but she loved stars, especially on nights like this, cold and clear. She lazily turned her head to the boy next to her. "Bet you've never had a Friday night like this."Josh smiled back, and took Elodie's hand. He didn't need to say anything, they both knew. 

     They stayed out there for another hour, curling into each other as it cooled down, not talking very much, just soaking in the night. Sometimes words can't suffice what you're feeling, and that's okay. 


End file.
